Stuck With Me
by InTheRhymes
Summary: Adjusting to life in the city and what it's like to have a permanent father-figure, seventeen year old Rory Gilmore leaves the comfort of Stars Hollow where she meets a mysterious boy hidden behind a leather jacket and dark eyes who, coincidentally, she's forced to partner with in class... The problem? Neither one seem to enjoy the other's company.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Stuck With Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters**: Rory, Jess-centric  
**Genre**: Drama, Angst, Romance

**Brief Summary:** Adjusting to life in the city and having a permanent father-figure, seventeen year old Rory Gilmore leaves the comfort of Stars Hollow where she inevitably meets a mysterious boy who shows her parts of the world she's only ever read about in her precious books.

(**SPOILER ****Summary**): Left recently abandoned by her mother and without many options, Rory Gilmore shows much disinterest in moving into her grandparents' ritzy Hartford home and instead embarks on a new life in New York with the father she hardly knew. Relocated, upset about her mother and unsure of her new found city life, fitting in is easily the least of her worries. Especially when she meets and is forced to work with the intriguing, quiet boy in her new English class. The problem? Neither one seem to enjoy the other's company.

_*AU* I know the majority of us all love that strong mother/daughter bond, I love it too. I wanted to try something out, this is for me so if it strikes your fancy, thanks for giving me and my story a chance._

_Just an alert: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm quite good with catching (and fixing) any typos but I'm not a pro. _

Tossing and turning seems to be a regular occurrence for Rory Gilmore these nights. At first, it had begun with the heated arguments she and her mother, Lorelai, would engage in. It wasn't often the mother and daughter duo would fight but when they did, oh boy was it bad. You know you should run far away, run to find cover to keep safe but it's such a sight that you just can't leave it quick enough without getting a little taste. In the beginning, their fights would start over the smallest, most inane reasons but it didn't take long until it escalated and erupted as the months passed.

_Fuming and tired of being so worried, Rory couldn't stand this different side of her mother any longer. One o'clock in the morning and Lorelai had yet to come home. No phone call. No note. Her mother's been pulling these stunts for weeks now, blowing off the late hours she'd come home at as 'just another night with the girls' or passing off a barely believable story like 'lost my key in the parking lot; found it two hours later'. Hearing the key jingle in the lock at the front door, Rory quickly climbed to her aching feet after mindlessly pacing back and forth for what felt like hours now. Maybe it was. At this point, Rory couldn't even be sure anymore._

_Instead of yelling like her mouth had so badly wanted to, she opted for a sarcastic route. "What's the story now?", Rory rolled her eyes upon seeing her mother's body enter through the threshold. _

_Lorelai simply brushed past her and headed towards the kitchen. Oh no, Rory wasn't letting this go. Not now, certainly not tonight._

_"You don't look hurt. You're not limping, no visible cuts, no twisted ankle. So what happened, you forgot your key again?" Rory scoffed._

_Lorelai looked up at her through narrowed eyes after rummaging through her purse. "I'm not in the mood, Rory. Go to bed." When she saw that Rory's feet weren't moving and she crossed her arms over her chest, Lorelai resorted to a method that she came to learn no longer worked on her seventeen year old daughter: yelling. "Now! Go to bed!"_

_"I could have been in bed if I wasn't worrying about my increasing growing immature mother!" she screamed back. Lorelai wanted to fight, Rory was in the kind of mood to keep up and match her mother word for word. "You never call, you never tell me anything!" Softening her tone just a notch before Lorelai could rebuttal, "mom, what are you really doing? Please. . . Just tell me the truth."_

_"Kid," she returned to her tender endearments now but the firm tone in her voice remained. "I work, I provide for you and I am the one responsible for putting this roof over your head. It's not much and won't be winning any awards but it's done us just fine all this time. I'm entitled to a life away from this and away from you for a little while."_

_Rory felt like she had been slapped. Of course Lorelai had never actually laid a hand on her, she'd rather her mother's obnoxious screaming over indirectly being told that her once best friend is getting tired of her. Then the thought hit her. She didn't consider them friends? Since when did it all go wrong? What could she have done to make her mom up and out of the blue feel this way? What did she not do right? Rory wore her heart on her sleeve but she wasn't about to show how hurt her mother had actually made her feel. Maybe Lorelai would get satisfaction from that? How could Rory know for sure? Wordlessly and swiftly, Rory moved aside to let her mother clumsily push past her and headed to her room; the only sound coming from the soft click of her bedroom door being shut._

That fight was two weeks ago. Very little improvement had been made between the Gilmore girls since. Three times. Three times in the last two weeks had they shared a silly joke or smiled at one another. The sad thing was, Rory couldn't even be sure if those all-too-rare moments were entirely genuine on either side. Snapping out of her thoughts and feeling her pulse instantly quicken, she heard a loud crash from outside her bedroom door. Lorelai had taken to throwing a glass or two at the wall in one of her drunken or angered stupors lately and even though Rory had come to expect it, each time it still made her heart race. She truly couldn't place when exactly Lorelai had begun to change so abruptly. That was the funniest thing about it though, in some ways it was subtle; little by little Rory would notice something different, but in other ways it was almost like an over night change. Like heads or tails, an instant flip of the coin. And all Rory had so desperately wanted was to perform a simple flip so that her mother was back the way she used to be before Lorelai would shut her out and disappear to unknown locations at all hours. The problems didn't just end there, she'd come home drunk or call out from work and drink herself into such a numbing haze and in turn, Rory would avoid her like the plague.

As the weeks and months went by, Rory grew more and more agitated. The more she saw her mother change, the more she questioned herself and her own choices. Would Lorelai have been better off if she told her grandparents about their daughter's rapid downward spiral? Would it have done any good to call her practically absent father? Here Rory was, dealing with a closed-off, currently intoxicated, angry woman and all the while constantly having internal battles within herself about whether or not any of this was really her fault. Could she have prevented her mom's rapid changes? Swallowing her fear, she reached for the telephone and began punching in numbers with a shaky hand.

Each ring felt like an eternity. Impatiently, nervously, she began tapping her foot hoping that she wouldn't get the answering machine. Rory knew without a doubt she'd lose her confidence. It was now or never.

Just as she was about to hang up, she heard a greeting as the ringing died. Her breath hitched and her pulse raced. "Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Stuck With Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters**: Rory, Jess-centric  
**Genre**: Drama, Angst, Romance

Sweet! Got a review and 2 follows. Pretty cool, thanks you guys. First chapter was short, I know... Just building the story up. I'm planning on this being a long one. Not 10 or 20 updates but a bit more.. Don't want to give away everything in the first few chapters. :) Yes, the city move and Jess will be here soon. I promise.

_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-

_Each ring felt like an eternity. Impatiently, nervously, she began tapping her foot hoping that she wouldn't get the answering machine. Rory knew without a doubt she'd lose her confidence. It was now or never._

_Just as she was about to hang up, she heard a greeting as the ringing died. Her breath hitched and her pulse raced. "Dad?"_

"Dad?" Rory breathed out in a mix of relief and nervousness. "I . . . I need to talk to you."

"Rory, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Fatherly instincts kicking in. Chris Hayden might not be there but he at least did his best to protect her. That's what Rory told herself, that's why she decided to call him. He'd protect Rory from the world's ugliness and more importantly, protect Lorelai from herself. He could do that, couldn't he?

"It's mom, dad. . ." Rory sighed slowly. He waited. "For months, she's been acting differently. It's just not her anymore. I don't know what to do, I never knew what to do!" she cried frantically.

"Whoa, honey, slow down!" Chris tried to soothe her through his new found confusion. "What do you mean she's acting differently? Different how?"

Effectively ignoring his questions, Rory carried on. "Mom would always talk to me, always tell me when something was wrong or bothering her. All of a sudden, she's trying to feed me lame, unbelievable excuses or having girl nights three quarters of the week to justify the fact she doesn't come home any earlier than midnight! She's shut me out and given me the cold shoulder. . ."

"Rory, please come back to me. I'm still trying to understand what's. . ."

Cutting Chris off this time, Rory replies in frustration. "She was sprawled across the couch drunk yesterday, dad! She didn't go to work, either. I had to clean up the glass bottle she threw against the wall and the other one that just magically slipped out of her grasp when she stumbled around the foyer. What is there to not understand, dad?" she fumed. Regretfully, Rory continued. "She needs help. I don't know how to help her. She won't even let me in anymore." A new batch of tears stung her eyes but she willed them away as best as she could.

Painfully afraid, Chris tried to fight the wandering thoughts. As scary as the possibility was, he needed to ask. "Rory, babe.. Has your mother ever hit you?"

"No. Of course not!" Despite all that Lorelai had done and said, Rory still felt like her mother should have someone defending her, even if she happens to be the one 'tattling' on her mom's recent struggles. "Mom would never do that. You know that!"

"I never once doubted her in the parenting field but I never thought she'd be doing any of this bullshit either, Rory!" Chris fired back. Both needed a breather; time to think and consider their options. "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to lose my cool, it was just a question that needed to be asked, okay?"

And it was. Between them, they were alright. She accepted his apology before Chris told her that he was going to call out of work this week and drive down to Stars Hollow this afternoon. The thought made her feel hopeful. Maybe if someone besides Rory got to see this drastically changed Lorelai, that coin flip of her personality might happen. Of course Rory knew it wouldn't be that quick and certainly not that simple, but she felt hopeful and she wouldn't let the logical side of her brain take away that feeling. Two and a half hours, that's how long it'd take Chris to get to the once cheery and uplifting Crap Shack filled with playful banter and loud Go-Go's records, smack dab near the center of town.

After noticing the time, Rory raced to her room to get ready for school. It wouldn't be long until the bus came to get her to go to school. Stripping out of her pajamas, she knew she wouldn't even have time for a quick shower so she got right into her uniform. After lacing up her saddle shoes and grabbing her trusty backpack, she zoomed out there door to find one Lane Kim awaiting bearing the only thing that made her mornings a little bit better. Hot, delicious coffee.

"Trying to win a race there, Speedy?" Lane laughed, backing up a few feet.

Enjoying a long sip almost immediately, Rory laughed back sarcastically. "Funny. I just got off the phone with my dad and I realized if I didn't run over practically that minute, I'd miss the bus."

Sure, a lot of things were going on at the Gilmore home but Rory worked her hardest to make sure it didn't seep too far into her academic life. She's worked way to hard to let it all slip out of her grasp now. She had plans, a future all planned out. She loved her mother dearly but there was no way in hell Rory would mope around the halls, fiddle around with her pencils aimlessly in class and lose focus now. Well, not entirely, anyway. Ultimately, she couldn't help but wonder if that made her a little selfish. Her mom was going through something tough but Rory continued to try living life away from home just about as normally as she's always done, with the exception of always being with Lorelai everywhere she went in Stars Hollow.

Lane's eyes bugged for a fraction of a second but even Rory caught it through her coffee-induced haze. "Wait, you've run a marathon and already drank half of that cup but you wait to tell me this now?" she asked incredulously. "Did Chris out-of-the-blue call you? Did you call him? What happened there?"

Rory would laugh if she could muster the light feelings and playful nature she had. To think, Lane just went on about Rory's marathon running when Lane could do the same thing just as abruptly, only with her mouth. Rory sighed, reality hitting her again. "I've watched mom sink further and further into . ." she searched for the words, coming up empty. "Whatever the hell she's feeling and I just don't know how to help her. Lane, I did what I thought was be-"

"I get it," Lane said with the wave of her hand. "I think you did the right thing. I know you feel guilty," just as she was about to protest, Lane put her hand up. "No Rory, let me finish. I love you and Lorelai, you know she's always been like a second mother to me. I mean, we all know how mama Kim is,"she rambled. "The point is, Lorelai has a problem. She tries hiding it but hiding it from the world isn't going to solve it or make it go away. She needs to learn and she has to find herself again."

Continuing with her supportive and very logical speech, Lane took a deep breath. "You, Rory Gilmore, are an amazing daughter and an incredible friend. She will remember that one day and thank you for this. I promise you that much."

There was nothing else that needed to be said between the two life-long friends. After a warm hug and a few tears involuntarily escaped from Rory's eyes, they dropped the serious conversation and opted for the latest town gossip before the public bus came to the Stars Hollow bus stop. Apparently Gypsy lost all of her wrenches and Kirk got hit with three flying plush monkeys. 'Yup, another typical day in Stars Hollow,' Rory thought.

_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-

Seeing Rory off, Lane was heading towards Stars Hollow High when she heard her name spoken behind her. Whipping around, she glanced up at Dean with questioning eyes. It was unfortunate but with all of the issues in Rory's home life, her relationship with Dean had begun to strain. Either they'd go days without seeing each other or one would snap at the other due to the stress each was under. Still, neither broke it off.

"How is she?" Dean cut straight to the point. After all, he saw Lane enough to know how she was generally doing so he didn't need the polite small talk. "I wanted to come up and say hello but it looked like you guys were having 'a moment."

"She's. . ." Lane sighed. "Rory's going to be fine. In time. Things just need to be addressed and worked on. In the mean time, just play it cool, Dean."

She eyed Dean, never breaking the questioning glance. He was a good guy, he really was and she knew that. But the moments she had witnessed when he'd snap at Rory in frustration would sometimes make her jaw drop a little. Sure, Rory and Lorelai's situation sucks but what they need is unadulterated support, not upset or jealous boyfriends on top of everything else. Shaking her head to free her of the thought, after all, she was indeed trying to be supportive, Lane gave a weak attempt at a smile to Dean before turning back around.

"Hey," he called out to her once more. "Can you tell her 'hi' for me?"

"Sure, Dean." Lane smiled.

_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-

Returning her copy of _The Man Who Was Thursday _in the pocket of her backpack, Rory stepped off the bus as her day of Chilton had finally come to an end. Chancing a glance both ways across the street, Rory peered into the window of Luke's to see if it was safe to come in. It was. Taking this opportunity, she hurried over to the diner for a cup of coffee and maybe if the mood struck her, a nice danish. So what if it wasn't technically Danish Day, Luke was good for it.

"Rory, hey!" Luke greeted in a rush. "Just take a seat at the counter, I'll be with you in a minute."

Drumming her fingers on the counter to pass the time, she lifted her head as Luke made his way over to her. Wordlessly, he poured her a cup of coffee, freshly brewed.

"Hey, what if I didn't come here for coffee?" Rory asked jokingly. "I could have just wanted to sit here and stare at the counter all afternoon with an equally delicious glass of ice water and a carrot stick! Ooh, maybe the water can even have one of those little slices of lemon and a cute little umbrella?!"

Luke scoffed. "It'd be healthier for you but whatever floats your boat..." He moved aside to write down another customer's order and returned in front of Rory like clockwork. "Besides, I don't have those ugly little glass umbrellas. Sorry to bum you out. I never did quite get the point of those other than having an excuse as to why you poked your eye out on whatever horrible date or function you were at while drinking with one of them."

Rory smile gratefully at him. Luke was another person she hadn't been able to keep in touch with lately. Not that they spoke a whole lot away from the diner but it seemed that was where she spent at least half of her day and that was an awfully long time to spend talking with a person. It's not that Lorelai and Rory simply couldn't stand being near each other, it's that it was always awkward. Awkward with a likely chance of getting into an arguments using hushed tones and stern looks. When Rory decided to take time away from her mom, she'd ask Luke to make all of her coffees and meals to-go in the event that her mother showed up while she was still there. With this in mind, she decided not to overstay her usual time.

"Luke, can you pack me a few donuts and a danish, please?" she requested. "I've got a lot of homework I need to finish and with that lovely brain food," she motioned towards the sweets. "I'm bound to get it all done a lot sooner."

He gave her a small, sad smile. "Sure, Rory. No problem." Grabbing a few of her favorites, he placed them all in a bag to hand over to her. As she was about to open the door of the diner, he called out to her. "Hey, uh... Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Returning his small smile and hopeful eyes, she nodded and headed home.

_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-

Engrossed in her textbooks, Rory dropped the pencil she was twirling between her fingers as the front door of her home slammed shut.

"Rory, you here?" Lorelai called out from the foyer.

Slowly rising to her feet, she peered out the doorway and into the kitchen. "Yeah, I was just doing some homework."

"My little bookworm," she cooed. "I was feeling like Chinese for dinner. In the mood?"

Rory narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Rarely had Lorelai been acting so warm and so... Like her old self. This was a welcoming change, that much Rory knew. She wasn't about to question it though and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Chinese sounds good," she replied quietly.

"Great," Lorelai beamed. "I'll order it up now. I know five is a little early to eat but I'm starved."

Rory returned her smile and headed back into her room. As she re-opened her History book, she heard a loud, rapid string of knocks at the front door.

"Chris?" Confused, Lorelai let him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's my daughter?" he asked coldly.

"Whoa, Chris, what's-"

_Oh shit_. Rory all but ran out of her room. "Dad, hi."

His face dropped just a little anger upon seeing his daughter looking safe and sound. He believed her when they spoke this morning but he needed to see her with his own eyes. "I said I'd come, here I am." He gave her a little grin and embraced her in a hug.

Lorelai stood forward, almost frowning. "What's going on here? Not that I'm opposed to you spending time with Rory but why wasn't I filled in on this visit?"

Chris moved forward as Rory hid in the background. "I don't know, Lor. Why don't you tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Stuck With Me

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Rory, Jess-centric

**Genre**: Drama, Angst, Romance

**How are you guys liking this so far? I know there still isn't much to judge entirely yet but let me know, 'kay? It'd really help the outcome of the future chapters I post to know your thoughts and what needs improvement or what you feel should be changed/added/eliminated. Also wanted to say, I've got a million Lit oneshots lying around somewhere. Why? Boredom does things to me and that particular couple happened to rock my TV quite a bit many years ago. It's hard to find other ships I enjoy more than that of the Lit variety. Anyway, maybe you can expect to see those sometime soon. :)**

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Longest one yet! I wanted to get a lot of the family confrontation out of the way. Next chapter may or may not include some Jess! Just gotta stick around and find out. On with the story. . . . .**

_"Chris?" Confused, Lorelai let him inside. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Where's my daughter?" he asked coldly._

_Lorelai stood forward, almost frowning. "What's going on here? Not that I'm opposed to you spending time with Rory but why wasn't I filled in on this visit?"_

_Chris moved forward as Rory hid in the background. "I don't know, Lor. Why don't you tell me?"_

Lorelai remained still, feet planted firmly on the ground below her. She really appeared to be absolutely clueless on what might have brought Christopher over to the Gilmore house and why he might even be angry with her. Chris obviously never heard patience is a virtue. Not when it comes to his daughter, anyway.

"Not going to talk?" he spat. "Okay, okay, I'll have a crack at it." Chris began pacing but never stepping too far from Rory. He didn't quite realize why he was acting so territorial, she was Lorelai's daughter too, after all. In fact, she was the only parent Rory had ever really known. But despite their history, their completely fucked up pasts and young mistakes filled with broken promises and ignorance, he never once stopped caring for Lorelai and always has and will continue to love Rory.

"Calm down," a small voice came from behind him. "Dad, please. . ." Rory tried to pipe in but it fell on deaf ears.

"Lor, I know I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been. You or Rory. I know you had to force yourself to get things together and be the responsible one out of the two of us but the way you're acting now," he took a deep sigh. "This kind of rebellion shouldn't be happening now. Why now?" His voice escalated into a roar.

Lorelai pursed her lips angrily. "Who are you to march into my house, huh?" Chris took a step back. "Who are you to come in here and bark at me as if I've done something wrong?"

Chris started to laugh with disdain. "You haven't done anything wrong? Honestly, you're going to stand there and deny it? Lie straight to my face," he pointed a finger at her. "And to your daughter. Our daughter!"

Instead of sprouting off her own insults to Chris, Lorelai turned her gaze to Rory. "Rory, did you call him over here?" When Rory didn't respond and looked at her rather-suddenly fascinating shoes, Lorelai let out a humorless laugh. "I should have known."

"Hey," Chris defended. "Rory did the right thing! You have a problem Lorelai, she's worried about you!" Throwing his hands up in the air and breathing heavily, he tried to calm his boiling insides with a moment of silence.

"You don't know the half of it," she sneered. "I raised Rory. Me. Not you." she shouted childishly. "So if I want to blow of some steam seventeen years later, well excuse-fucking-me!"

If Rory's heart hadn't already been pounding out of her chest by this entire ordeal, the fact her mother just dropped the f-bomb would have made her gasp. Lorelai could spit out all the dirty words and innuendos she could think of but major profanity-throwing was a rare occurrence.

"That's just it, Lorelai! Seventeen! You can't neglect our daughter just because she's almost reached the legal age limit. She's still young and needs us! She needs you."

Lorelai started to walk out of the room halfway through his rant and stormed back in a fury. "If she needs me, all she has to do is say so! She knows that."

Suddenly finding her voice, Rory joined in the feud. "No, I don't. . . You always shut me out, mom."

Lorelai looked at her like Rory had just taken the last cup of coffee on Earth, drank a sip and then spit it back into the cup only to poor it out on the ground as the final blow. That was one scary, shocking expression.

"Oh beautiful," Lorelai mused. "Now you're turning on me, huh?"

With tears streaming freely down her face, Rory vehemently denied her mother's accusation. "Don't give me that," she held back a sob. "I try to talk, you brush me away like a piece of dirt underneath the carpet. Don't you dare accuse me of not having your back, mom!" Before Lorelai had a chance to respond, Rory continued while she was able to keep her tears at bay. "I'm worried about you, can't you see that? I love you so much, you're my best friend in the world and you're just falling deeper and deeper. Is there something wrong with me? Am I the reason you're acting like this?"

"Don't give me the melodramatics, Rory," she mumbled warningly. "You know it's not-"

"What?" Rory interrupted. "That it's not me? No, I don't know that. To be honest, the only thing I know is that you need help and by not talking about it, whatever it maybe, is only going to hurt you later."

"I'm not hurting!" Lorelai exploded at her daughter and noticed how Rory took a step back. "There's nothing wrong with me! Why won't you two understand that?"

Chris moved aside and draped an arm around Rory's shoulders, pulling her close. "Alright Lorelai, calm down." She laughed in his face. "We'll think of something, okay? Fighting with each other won't solve anything."

"Hello, for those here in this very room who clearly aren't listening, there's no crazy dilemma that needs solve-"

"Maybe grandma and grandpa can help?" Rory mentioned quickly, effectively shutting Lorelai up for a moment. "I think maybe if we tell them what's going on-"

"And the nightmare just continues," Lorelai muttered. "Rory, honey, if I wanted my parents' help for anything, I would ask for it. The only time I ever asked them for anything was when you wanted to go to that very, very expensive private school," she emphasized with her hands. "I don't need help so there's no need in calling Emily and Richard!"

At his wits end, "Well, we need to do something, Lorelai," Chris stated strongly. "Obviously something is wrong and with you not even trying to work with us here, I don't think this living arrangement is going to work."

Wide-eyed and slightly shaking, realization was hitting Rory full on. "What do you mean?" she looked up at her father. This is really happening.

"Come on, Rory," he sighed, warmth and love reaching his eyes once more. "You can't keep going on like this. You guys are polar opposites now and it's not healthy for either of you."

"Christopher," Lorelai cut in. "Chris!"

He carried on, barely even listening to Lorelai's protests in the background. "Understand Ror, I'm not trying to take you away from your mother. I don't want you to stay here always having to worry about her or you having to witness the way she's been acting."

Rory was torn. She loves her dad and knows he has a point but how could she just leave the woman who has raised her and taken care of her throughout her entire seventeen years of life? "And taking me away from mom will make me worry any less?" She ripped away from his grip, shrugging his arm off her shoulders and moved a few feet closer to the couch.

"No, of course not," he tried to reason and inched closer to his daughter's stiff, angry form.

"Stop!" Rory whirled around and met his face. "I called you for help, not to ruin what little bit I have left!"

"I'm trying to make sure you don't wind up resenting Lorelai years down the road, Rory!" Chris exploded at his daughter's temper. "I'm trying to help fix this but with only one of the two parents willing to cooperate, it's a little hard to come up with any other solution." Upon seeing the tears fall down his daughter's face like a waterfall, his tone softened. "Honey, believe me, I'm not trying to take you away from her."

Lorelai saw Rory nod. "I can't believe this! I'm leaving." Turning on her heels, Chris caught up with her before she could reach the front door.

"Oh no, you're not." He stood his ground but held onto her firmly to emphasize his point.

Looking down at his hand incredulously, "Let go of me," she whispered. His hand fell at his side.

There they stood, eye-to-eye, pant for pant. Chris wanted to do what was right and he knew if Lorelai left, they might not get the chance to finish this altercation later. Lorelai stood stunned, not believing that not only had her problems become apparent to everyone around her but that her life, the last little crumble left, is falling apart.

"Where would I go?" Rory's meek, little voice broke them from their thoughts. "I mean, if not with mom and you live in Boston, where would I stay? And for how long?"

A light bulb seemed to go off. "Your grandparents," Chris suggested. "I know Chilton is your dream and since they live right there next to it. . ." he trailed off. "It makes sense." Rory nodded. To be entirely truthful, she wasn't sure how much she'd life this arrangement. But they were really the only family she had left. At least the kind she knew and was close with. What other options did she have? Chris had his own life and a girlfriend. Rory would feel awful switching up his life so abruptly.

Lorelai appeared to be shocked. "I worked my ass off to make sure you didn't have to live that life!" She looked down at her daughter. "You're just going to run straight to that?"

"No," Rory shouted, her voice leveling higher with every word. "I'm not choosing to go run off in that direction but what the hell other choice do I have? Answer me that one!"

Dumbfounded, Lorelai couldn't believe her little girl, her baby would make that choice. "I can't deal with this," she put her hands up, defeated. "I'm leaving."

Rory's eyes snapped open, meeting her retreating back. "No, mom, wait!" She shouted as Lorelai closed the door. _Softly_, Rory thought. _She didn't even slam the door on her way out. _Chris rushed over to console her, whispering unimportant nothings as if he's had much practice in the parenting field. But it didn't matter, he made her feel better. Albeit only a little, she was grateful to have him with here in the foyer of her house; in Stars Hollow, experiencing the pain she had felt so much of when Lorelai would leave the house during a heated disagreement.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

Chris had Rory pack up a few boxes and placed them in the trunk of his car. "We can get more stuff later," he promised her. Without even so much as a heads up, Chris drove Rory up to Hartford to the Gilmore mansion that evening. Rory, lost in a daze, stared out the window motionlessly. Chris, on the other hand, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and stealed glances at his daughter every minute. Worriedly, he stroked a lock of hair on the side of her head in an effort to comfort the silent thoughts he knew she mirrored. She turned her headed slightly and quirked the sides of her lips up weakly. It was a peace offering, he knew.

As they pulled up to the house after the last agonizing half an hour came and went, he willed up his courage, took hold of Rory's hand comfortingly as if she was a little girl and knocked on the front door. Waiting. Waiting just didn't sit right in either of their stomachs. Chris wondered if Rory was feeling like their maid of the week was taking significantly longer to answer the door or if it was just a case of nerves. A more irrational thought came into mind; _what if the maid was doing this on purpose? Prolonging the horrible discussion that was to ensue for her own personal gain after having to deal with the almighty Emily Gilmore on a day-to-day basis? Bask in someone else's misery? _The admittedly stupid thought left his mind in an instant as the door whipped open.

"Christopher, Rory!" Emily smiled in surprise. "To what do I owe this lovely pleasure?" She opened the door wider for them to enter. "Come in, come in."

Chris gave her a thankful smile while Rory nodded, still unable to muster up even a half-hearted smirk. "Emily, you look amazing as always," he complimented.

She smiled appreciatively. "Oh Christopher, always a charmer, you are." She looked to Rory and noticed her visibly crestfallen features. _Oh no_, Rory _definitely_ wasn't hiding behind a mask tonight. There wasn't going to be an excuse as to why her eyes are red and puffy and why she's up and gone monosyllabic on everyone. She's sick of the lies and pretending; tonight, tonight her emotions will be for real. Rory only wishes that her emotions were the opposite of those reflected on her face at this particular moment.

Before Emily could ask, Chris spoke up. "Emily, I'm so sorry for this unexpected visit. Believe me, if there were other options, I would have taken your and Richard's evening into more consideration before just showing up so abrupt like this."

"Nonsense," Emily brushed off the sincere apology with a sad smile. "Anything for family. Oh Richard, please come down here!" she bellowed up the stairs. "Christopher and Rory are here!"

Emily turned her glance back at her two guests. "He was on a business call moments ago, I'm sure he'll be wrapping it up now." Feeling a little awkward, Emily offered them the couch to sit and if they had an requests for drinks. Carrying on about her husband, she made mention of the awful people his company is currently against right now. "Trying to scope out information like they're some sort of detective or spying agency," she added with disgust.

"Just water, please, Emily," Chris requested for himself and Rory while trying to pull his attention to her conversation. Instead, he noticed his daughter's gaze meet the carpeted floor with what others would mistake as extreme interest. She was shutting down, he could see the pain etched in her eyes. It killed him that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He couldn't protect her from the emotional hurt the last few months had stressed on her and this impending change that was about to take place. He knew Emily and Richard wouldn't kick their granddaughter to the curb- and truth be told, Chris wishes for nothing more than to take him to Boston with her. But how could he rip her away from her mother and her dream high school all in one day? He just couldn't.

Settling on a chair across from the sofa, Emily took a gracious sip of her drink. Clearing his throat, Chris downed half of his glass while his eyes played ping-pong; glancing at Emily and back to Rory again. Rory stared at the carpet, then at her shoes and at her cuticles. She just wanted this horrible night to end.

"Oh Richard," Emily mumbled. Looking around for her maid, "Sissy, would you please get Mr. Gilmore and tell him that we're waiting for him?"

Sissy bowed a little. "Yes ma'am, right away." And off she scurried to another part of the house. How Christopher would love to do that just to break the tension, he thought. Just for a moment.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

"What do you mean, _'she just left'_, Christopher?" Richard asked in confusion. "How could all this go on for so long and we not know it?"

Rory swallowed. Chris tightened his hold on her hand from his place next to her on the couch. "Lorelai is undergoing a set of unknown problems that she doesn't want to address right now. Either she truly believes she doesn't have a problem or she's embarrassed that she's been caught in a moment of weakness," Chris told them diligently. Clearing his throat, "Regardless, I felt that Rory shouldn't be in that kind of environment right now."

"What exactly was going on?" Emily asked. She stayed quiet early in the conversation to allow Richard be the voice of reason. He knew her almost better than she knew herself at times and right now, he knew his wife couldn't grasp the fact that their daughter had been acting so juvenile. It hurt them both to look at their granddaughter who remained silent throughout the evening thus far.

"I only learned about it this morning but from what I gather, Lorelai has been out doing God knows what and only at God knows where during late hours of the night. She had taken off work a few times because she was too drunk or wanted to get drunk instead." Chris took a breath. He didn't want to make Lorelai sound like a monster but he didn't want to sugar-coat it either. "She and Rory have been arguing for months and nothing's changed." He felt Rory squeeze his hand. "Not for the better, anyway."

Her vision becoming increasingly blurry, Rory spoke in a scratchy voice. "She just didn't want any help. I thought that if I stopped waiting up for her at night and questioning her actions, she would have that freedom she had so desperately wanted. In the long run," she hiccuped. "I only succeeded in helping her worsen."

"No, honey, no," Chris hugged her tightly.

"Rory, sweetheart, you're only a child. Don't you understand," Richard gently pulled off his glasses. "You shouldn't have to deal with a situation like that, not _ever_."

"Especially you're own mother," Emily finished.

"But if I had just done something," Rory cried. "If I had said something, maybe mom and I would be at home right now happily enjoying some sort of pizza over a pathetic movie with loads of mock-able material. We'd be talking. Things would be fine!"

"Rory," Emily began.

"No," her heart-broken granddaughter cried, jumping off the couch. "I'm sorry," she ran up the stairs.

They knew that she needed to come to the realization on her own. This isn't her fault and things wouldn't have just smoothed out in such a quick time span as Rory would like to think. It breaks all three hearts though that they can't strip away the pain their beloved daughter and granddaughter is feeling.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

Two weeks had gone by and Rory had begun to get fed up. She loved her grandparents dearly but she quickly came to realize why her mother wanted nothing more than to branch away from this life. Tea parties, ritzy get-togethers, heavy dresses that reeked with money, maids washing and folding her dirty clothes magically while she was at school. The list could go on. Rory's head tried to reason; who was she to complain about such luxurious treatment? She should be grateful for the life being provided for her. She shook her head, emotions ranging from sad to indifferent. This just wasn't her. _Maybe Boston wouldn't be a bad thing to bring up_, Rory thought aloud. It couldn't hurt in just hinting towards the idea, could it?

Changing out of her Chilton uniform and washing away the stressful afternoon of tests and extensive writing projects, she counted down in her head when to phone her father. No, if she should phone him. Sure, Rory might be unhappy but why should she throw everyone else's life at of whack? As if just taking up space at her grandparents' wasn't bad enough. "But they want me here," she told herself. "_Grandma's always trying to get me to stay over a few days_." It was in moments of confusion like these that she truly wished she could unscrew her head, remove her brain and give it to a professional to exam. What kind of professional would do that, anyway, she pondered.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

_Another day at work_, Chris thought. It wouldn't feel so awful if he could get his mind of his daughter and her mother. Not that he wanted them to be erased, even just temporarily. He was worried sick about Lorelai - nobody, to his knowledge except for a woman named Sookie, had heard from her over the last two weeks. Rory was transitioning but it wasn't difficult to spot her discomfort and uneasiness. He called every few days to check in and always made the time to talk when Rory would call unexpectedly. Checking his watch, he noticed that it was only six p.m. Rory would be at Emily and Richard's with an hour to spare until they called her to the dinner table. Reaching into his pocket, he dialed Rory's cell and hoped she'd be in better spirits.

"_Hey, it's Rory. Leave a message_," Chris got her voice mail. Dammit!

"Hi honey, it's me. I just wanted to check in before it got too late. I haven't made it home yet but you were on my mind and I thought I'd call. Get back to me when you can, okay?" He let out a soft sigh. "I love you," and with that, he hung up his phone.

Making his way to his two bedroom house on the outskirts of Boston, he parked his car in one of the available spaces near his home. After unlocking the front door and putting his bag near the coat hanger, he saw Sherry in the kitchen with her hands waving in the air during an obvious business call. He smiled a little at the sight, watching his gorgeous girlfriend be so involved in business the way she was. When she was passionate about something, it really showed. There was no slacking, not if she could help it.

Slowly creeping up behind her after giving her a wave of the hand in greeting, he slipped his open palms on her stomach and gave her a feather-light kiss. "I'll be in the other room catching the news," he whispered.

Sherry nodded and carried on with her call.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

Climbing out of the shower and wrapping up in her robe, Rory placed an open hand on the vanity mirror to check her reflection. She let out a heavy sigh and continued to look at her face. She felt as if everything was slipping right out from under her. She hasn't gotten to talk to Lane much over the last two weeks, Dean had been understanding at first but has been quickly losing his patience with all the unknowing of what's going on and most importantly, she missed her mother. She heard from someone in Stars Hollow that they could have sworn they saw Lorelai but they weren't entirely certain. As far as the Independence Inn goes, she was doing a lot of work over the phone for the first week but would never tell Sookie where she was. All that Sookie told Rory was that Lorelai had informed her that she's safe and that's she's trying to fix things. "_Yeah, right_," Rory scoffed. Two weeks, no word, nothing. She's been losing faith since after her second day in the Gilmore mansion. She was absolutely certain that Lorelai would pull her out of there and they'd go home together. When Rory saw that it wasn't going to happen, she got even more frustrated.

Reaching into her closet for a fresh pair of sweats, she saw that her phone had a new alert. After quickly putting on her clothes and tossing the robe on the professionally made bed, she flipped her cell open and listened to the message. With one involuntarily escaped tear, she called her dad back.

"Rory, hey!" Chris sat up against the back of the sofa. "How are you?"

Rory really got sick of getting asked that. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just. . ." she trailed off. "Fine."

"Ror," he said softly. "You can tell me. Anything."

She felt another tear, and then another. "Dad, I hate it," she whispered. "I love grandma and grandpa, I'm so happy they let me stay here but this isn't me. I can't keep doing this."

His heart broke even more, if that was even possible. He didn't think it was until now. "But what about Chilton? You're almost done. Just finish up this year and then you're off to your last one, babe." He tried to enthuse, maybe it'd make her feel better. It didn't.

"None of that matters, dad!" Rory said through gritted teeth. "This isn't me. Here, this place. I'm going to be unhappy anywhere I go, I realize that. But why make me go through with all these functions and appearances just because it's part of grandma and grandpa's world?"

There was nothing more in the world he wanted than to just take her with him. Move her into his home and embrace fatherhood like he should have done so many years ago. "We'll think of something," he whispered. "I promise sweetheart, we'll think of something."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay. I have to go. Close to dinner time."

She hung up before he could even say goodbye. Placing his cell phone down on the table and leaning back into the chair, he zoomed forward as it alerted him of a new message.

"I love you too," Rory sent in a text. He smiled. He was going to do everything he could to make her happy. He owed it to her.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

"Chris, was that Rory?" Sherry popped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he sighed. "She just returned my call from earlier."

Sherry sat down on his lap. "How is she doing?"

Running her fingers through her blonde locks, Sherry felt him shrug sadly. "How do you think?" Chris asked, his voice free of any malice. "She's miserable. It's almost like she lost two people; Lorelai wasn't just her mother but her best friend too. And now she's stuck inside a world that's almost entirely new to her. She's not adjusting well. Emily seems to think Rory's coming around but," he let out another sigh. "She's not, Sherry. She's just not." He hugged her close to him.

After squirming out of his embrace, she began pacing in front of him from the couch. His eyes narrowed in curiosity. "I know this isn't a good time," she began, trying to find a way to word her news. "But it seems I will no longer be working. . ."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Chris stood up immediately and pulled her close to him. "I know how much it meant to-"

"In Boston," Sherry interrupted. "I won't be working in Boston anymore if I stay with this company." She looked down, tears building up in her deep green eyes.

Chris took a step back. "What do you mean?"

She looked up and met his stare. "They want me to re-locate to New York."

At first, Chris was stunned. Would Sherry want to break up with him? Was he to move there with her? What about his job? "What's going to happen to us? I can't just leave my daughter, Sherry."

"I know," she hiccuped. "I know. Believe me, I know all of that. I don't want to break up," she met his now-turned hopeful eyes. "I love you, Chris. I would love if you'd move down there with me but I understand your obligations."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Chris' head. What if this was his way of helping Rory? What if instead of dragging her up to Boston, they can start anew? Right in New York, they can all move and adjust together. Rory and Sherry get along nicely, that's a bonus. He smiled. Throughout Sherry's entire speech that didn't even reach his ears because he was so lost in thought, he smiled the biggest grin he could muster in what felt like years.

She eyed him suspiciously. "I have a plan," he told her. "What if we moved to New York," her eyes lit up. "And we took Rory with us?" To his satisfaction, Sherry smiled even wider.

"That would be. . . Wonderful!" She ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"Whoa, whoa," he laughed. "Lets call Rory and see how she feels about this."

**Here we go...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doing a little skipping around in this chapter... There will be some parts that I can only best describe as 'flashbacks' and blend them in. This won't be the only chapter that does it.**

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

_"I have a plan," he told her. "What if we moved to New York," her eyes lit up. "And we took Rory with us?" To his satisfaction, Sherry smiled even wider._

_"That would be. . . Wonderful!" She ran over to him and jumped in his arms._

_"Whoa, whoa," he laughed. "Lets call Rory and see how she feels about this."_

Standing in a tight embrace with Sherry, Chris sighed a heavy breath of relief and anxiety. He didn't want his nerves to get to him. How would Rory feel about this new proposal? Would she adjust well? Would she even agree?

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and shifting his weight from side to side, it took a little over an hour but he's finally there. Hartford. Flipping open his phone, he hit Rory's number on the speed dial once more.

"Dad," Rory said with a smile he couldn't see. "Where are you?"

"About fifteen minutes from where you are," his smile unknowingly mirrored hers.

Dumbfounded, "But- wha? How? . . . How did you get here so fast?"

"I might have already been in the car when I called you before," Chris chuckled. "Anxious to see you and break the news, I guess."

"Really?" Rory scratched her head. "Maybe we could just pack up a few essentials and sneak out when grandma and grandpa aren't home?"

"Huh, or we could do something Rapunzel-ish sans sliding down a pile of hair. Got any strong bedding?"

"The sheets are pretty good," Rory affirmed. "One thousand twenty thread count. Those run a couple hundred dollars, they should be able to hold our combined weight."

Chris choked back a laugh. "Nervous, hun?"

"A little," Rory admitted quietly. "I don't think they'll take it well."

"Your happiness comes first. They'll come around; they want what's best for you."

"But what if they feel this change isn't what's best?"

"That's for you and me to decide," Chris took a right turn and felt jittery again despite his calm façade. "Trust me, your relationship with them won't change."

Chris heard Rory breathe heavily on the other line. "I just want to get this over with," she admitted. "I love them, I don't want to upset them or make it seem like I haven't appreciated what they've done for me."

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

It took less than a week but they made it. They were just hitting hitting New York, on their way to their new apartment with the moving trucks right behind them. Rory stared out the window lifelessly, replaying her last moments with her grandparents and saying goodbye to her friends in Stars Hollow. None of it was easy but she didn't honestly expect it to be any different.

_"What do you mean 'leaving for New York', Christopher?" Emily wanted to fume, Rory could see the red tinting her grandmother's face. She could have sworn smoke started leaving her ears. "We just got Rory, you can't possibly think of taking her away!"_

_"I'm not taking her away, Emily," Chris's voice elevated just a few notches. "I'm trying to do something good for my daughter; this might be a good thing for her!"_

_"Might be," Richard retorted. "And what if it all blows up in our faces? Then what?"_

_"She'd come back," Emily told him with a slight smug face. "And how can you just pick up with Rory and move her in with another woman?" Emily asked with well hidden disgust. "We've never even met this Sherry."_

_"Hey now, wait just a minute,"_

_"This may have been dad's idea," Rory interrupted. "But I want to try it. I want to try to make this work. New York is full of opportunities, new people. . . It's nothing like home."_

_"Another point that should be addressed," Richard stood up. "How will she take to living in a bustling city?"_

_Chris stood up as well. "Rory would adapt. She's been in Hartford for weeks, living here with you. She's not completely unacquainted with city life."_

_The back and forth disagreements never seemed to stop. Rory even put her hands over her ears once or twice until Emily noticed. Quietly standing up, she moved off the couch and to her temporary room to finish packing, effectively ignoring and cutting off anymore discussion regarding her move with Chris and Sherry._

Back in Stars Hollow, Lane had been upset but much more supportive. Rory really needed that. She certainly shed more tears leaving the only real home she ever really knew.

_"Do you really have to go?", Lane asked with sparkling, wet eyes._

_Rory nodded, holding back a sob. "I'm going to miss seeing you everyday, you have no idea." She clung onto her best friend tightly, both needing a short gasp of air after letting go._

_"Call me every single day," Lane emphasized the last three words. "No matter what; new friends, bad day, how school is . . . New boyfriend", she wiggled her eyes suggestively._

_"Lane!" Rory gasped, hiding a small smile with an honest frown. She wasn't happy over what she and Dean had decided on but she knew it was for the best. Right?_

_Lane ignored her. "And seriously, any good concerts near your neck of the sewer smells, tell me! Maybe we can convince mama to let me stay the night with you."_

_Rory looked at her pointedly. Sighing, Lane mumbled "yeah, probably not going to work out in my favor." Rory simply pulled her in for another bone crushing hug._

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory, Rory sighed against the back of her seat in her dad's car. She was happy to be bonding with her father, she just hated that it had to be because of something so horrible that drew them back together. She missed Lorelai insanely; never once had a day passed that she hadn't thought of her mother and her whereabouts. Rory gently leaned her forehead on the window, letting out a heavy breath to fog the glass.

"So Rory," Sherry pipped in from the front seat. "I know you might not want to walk around and scope out the city right away but I wrote out a list of things you may want to see," She gave the younger girl a small smile but her eyes shone brightly. At least one of them was happy, more or less. Rory tried to muster up a weak smile and nodded. "Chris told me different things you liked and were interested in, I thought maybe you and I could check out a few of these places while he deals with all the moving."

Chris let out a snort. "Hey!," he laughed. "Do you honestly expect me to move all of our stuff in the house by myself?"

Sherry shrugged her shoulders and voiced a 'yes' without missing a beat. Rory couldn't hold back a laugh at her dad's girlfriend's response. "And besides, you have some mighty strong moving men to help you in the midst of what I assume will be all the ensuing, manly struggles, right Rory?"

Rory continued back to blowing on the glass and drawing shapes as her mind took her back to Stars Hollow.

_"So just like that?" Dean said with a sigh. "You're moving even further now?"_

_"Dean, I need to do this." Rory tried to make him understand. "I know we've been growing apart, and I know some of that is my fault but don't you dare look back and blame me."_

_"What do you mean 'look back'?" Dean asked, slightly taken aback by his girlfriend's choice of words._

_Rory sighed, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves and avoiding eye contact. "I think we need to take some time away from each other," she whispered slowly._

_"Rory, no, I. . ." Dean sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine!"_

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

Of all the activities Sherry had planned to do with Rory that day, she had to admit, her favorite part had been early in the evening when Sherry decided to check out a "cute boutique", the blonde had put it. Rory was really enjoying time with Sherry but spending it in New York with an older woman had only reminded her of her mother; and how different Lorelai and Sherry were. Pulling out a few dollar bills, Rory spotted a hot dog stand near Washington Square Park; a few (rather large) blocks from the boutique Sherry ventured into. She's been walking around all day and officially starving so she didn't think too much of any illness she could get from consuming such food, as her stomach seemed to do the talking and thinking. As she made her way up to the small line in front of the cart, a lit building caught her eye as she heard the end of someone's order for their hot dog.

"Oh," Rory jumped back. "I'm so sorry! I'm new and wasn't looking and then your back was in the way and-" she stopped herself, feeling a little ridiculous and then a small blush rose high in her cheeks.

The guy she had bumped into whirled around, ready to say something nasty, Rory was sure of it. She could have sworn his eyes softened just a little but his face went blank. Well, at least he wasn't angry, she thought to herself. "It's okay," he mumbled towards her and faced forward again to pay the man who held out the hot dog. She eyed the teenage boy as he walked through the side of the park, and went to tell the man at the cart what she'd like. After thanking him politely with a tip, she turned around to head back to Sherry.

Taking a large bite of her hot dog, she couldn't help but wonder where she had been all her life. This was definitely the best one she's ever eaten, she knew it.

"Good?" she heard a low voice ask her from behind. Rory stopped hesitantly, turning just a little. She allowed a small smile seeing the young man who she had bumped into earlier with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah," Rory laughed. "Definitely the best one I've ever had."

He nodded and seemed to keep pace with her as she started on her way again. "So if you're new, how do you know where you're going? I mean, a young, pretty girl like yourself walking the city streets alone, as the darkness is quickly approaching. Doesn't seem like a good idea for those that don't know the area well."

Rory blushed at his remark on her appearance and averted her eyes. "Oh, I'm just walking back the way I came. My dad's girlfriend is in a store a few blocks up, I was just wandering around while she had some fun. She endured so many things with me today and I knew she was bored, we don't have a lot in common so. . ." Rory trailed off, wondering why she was revealing so much to this strange guy. He seemed harmless but he was right, you never know what could happen here, especially after dark.

"Huh."

Rory narrowed her eyes. Boy, was this guy not the chatty type. "So anyway, it was nice meeting you. . . ." she waited for him to give her his name but had no such luck. "No name, hot dog guy who I still say was in my way, it is then."

The boy stared after her as she headed towards her destination, a smile smile forming on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_As she made her way up to the small line in front of the cart, a lit building caught her eye as she heard the end of someone's order for their hot dog._

_"Oh," Rory jumped back. "I'm so sorry! I'm new and wasn't looking and then your back was in the way and-" she stopped herself, feeling a little ridiculous and then a small blush rose high in her cheeks._

_Taking a large bite of her hot dog, she couldn't help but wonder where she had been all her life. This was definitely the best one she's ever eaten, she knew it._

_"Good?" she heard a low voice ask her from behind. Rory stopped hesitantly, turning just a little. She allowed a small smile seeing the young man who she had bumped into earlier with a smirk gracing his lips._

_"Yeah," Rory laughed. "Definitely the best one I've ever had."_

_The boy stared after her as she headed towards her destination, a smile smile forming on his face._

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

In the two days Rory has spent memorizing her new home's surroundings, it was finally here. A weekday, which of course meant her first day at a new school. She knew it would happen sooner than later and she knew it'd be no Chilton, far from it actually, but what choice did she have? Back to public school it is, she thought with dread. A New York public high school. Letting out a loud sigh, Rory headed towards her closet to look at the few pieces of clothing she had actually had time to put away.

In the time Rory had spent in New York thus far, her father or his girlfriend wanted to go sightseeing, find all the good restaurants and get a visual of their new hometown. _Hometown_, Rory thought. One block was bigger than Stars Hollow by miles and though she didn't let anyone know, it did scare her a little. Scared of getting lost, of the horrible mugging stories she's heard every so often. Still, she kept her head held high and mouth virtually closed after seeing how excited her father was by their relocation.

After finally picking out a thin red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she searched through two cardboard boxes for a black hoodie. Finishing the ensemble with a pair of low-cut Converse, Rory applied a light shade of black eyeliner and a single coat of mascara.

"Lookin' good," Sherry praised from the doorway. Rory turned abruptly and eyed her before sending a grateful nod her way. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to check on you, see if you were hungry or anything."

Never one to turn down food, Rory nodded again. "Only a little... Maybe just a poptart."

Sherry smiled. "Nervous?"

Shaking her head, Rory stood to head out of the doorway. "Not anymore than I'd usually be on a first day of school." It might not have been the total truth but it wasn't technically a lie either. Rory knew she wasn't alone; her father had to start a new job soon and Sherry's company had moved so she'd be working with a few new faces. They picked up and moved as a whole, partially for her benefit too. Sure, Sherry would have chosen to move here regardless but Chris didn't have too and he certainly didn't have to take Rory with them. How could she complain or show how nervous she really was without giving this move and chance a proper shot?

"Hey kiddo," Chris's voice clouded her thoughts. "Chocolate fudge, blueberry or cherry?" He held out the three different flavored poptarts. "Or I could put some Eggo's in the toaster. Chocolate chip," he tried to ease Rory's visible emotions.

She smiled tightly but declined his offer. "I'll just take a pack of chocolate poptarts before I go."

"Want me to drive you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Really, dad. I can walk."

"Let me drive you on your first day? Come on for your old pops." He gave her a half-hug and kissed her forehead.

Inwardly sighing, "Alright. Lets go, dad."

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

After they found a parking spot, Chris reached over the console to gently hold his daughter's hand. "You okay," he nudged her shoulder with his own. "I can totally follow you around all day, keep the boys from making asses out of themselves around you."

"Ha ha," Rory laughed dryly. "First, you went inside with me yesterday to enroll me. Second, I highly doubt there will be boys tripping over their feet when I walk through the door."

Chris let out a heavy laugh. "And why is that? I happen to think you look like a heart-breaker."

Rory rolled her eyes but gave her dad a sincere smile. "Guess I should go," she glanced at her watch. "Homeroom is going to start in a few minutes."

"Don't want to be late on the first day," he gave her a hug.

"No I don't," Rory gently pulled out of the hug and opened the car door. "Don't worry about picking me up later, I can walk home." Chris eyed her skeptically. "Really, dad. I'll be fine."

"Promise?" he asked in a childish tone.

"I promise," Rory laughed and shut the door.

_**_-_-_-STUCK WITH ME_-_-_-**_

Rory eyed the hallways as she made her way to her locker. It took a bit to find it but she let out an enormous sigh of relief when she did. Emptying the contents of her later classes' notebooks and binders inside, she pulled out her school schedule to find her homeroom's class number. B One Fifty-seven. As she re-folded the paper along it's wrinkled creases, Rory jumped back several feet in shock as her locker door was slammed shut. Her heart seemed to be pounding as loudly as the noise that came from the locker and soon she was met with the faces that cause it.

"Oh, sorry about that," one of the boys let out a loud chuckle. "This dipshit shoved me," he pointed to another boy behind him. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," Rory nearly growled. "Can you just watch where you're going next time? 'Kay, thanks," she walked away without so much as a final glance.

"No introduction?" The same boy called out to her. "That's not very friendly of you!"

Rory turned around but didn't walk towards him or his friends. It was then that she noticed the dark-haired boy from a few nights earlier at a corner hot dog stand. She couldn't help but meet his stare. He didn't seem too pleased with her but what could she have possibly done wrong already? Though his eyes seemed to tell a different story, his face was held together by a stone-tight scowl.

"Aw, why would she stare at Jess?" One of the boys in the small group asked. "I'm more fun, beautiful." _Jess, so that's his name_.

Rory's attention snapped to the boy talking and looked down, a blush heating up her face. She didn't know if it was because of how she was being spoken to or that she was unknowingly staring. "I have to go," she declared with a glance at her watch. "Homeroom," she added to their questioning faces.

They all seemed to laugh. "She's going to homeroom, guys!"

Rolling her eyes and turning away, determined not to pay anymore attention to them, Rory rushed to her homeroom so as not to be marked late. First impressions are lasting impressions; at least that's what she believed.

**Definitely expect an update soon. I know this chapter went kind of slowly but what's the fun in getting into things too quickly. I like the build-ups. :)**


End file.
